


More than One Way to Celebrate

by m7storyteller



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said she was going to celebrate.</p>
<p>Written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
<p>Prompts: retirement, Olympics, intense</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than One Way to Celebrate

Sasha was just getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his door.  Crossing to answer it, he opened the door to find Payson standing there, wearing a London 2012 T-shirt and a pair of black warm up pants, "I thought you were going to go celebrate your win."  
  
"I am.", she said, tipping her head to where he was standing, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah.", he nodded his head, moving out of the way to let her inside.  Once she was in his room, he peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone had seen her at his door, before closing it behind him, "Want something to drink?"  
  
"Maybe later.", she replied, looking at his room, "Very nice place you're staying in.  Sure beats having to room with Lauren."  
  
He chuckled, knowing what she meant about Lauren, "That bad?"  
  
"The worse.", she said, "But she's out, celebrating."  
  
"Why aren't you with them?", he asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe there was somewhere else I wanted to be."  
  
"And where might that be?", he asked, even though he had a thought about what she was going to say.   
  
She stripped her T-shirt over her head, "Here, with you."  
  
"Pay...", he begins, unable to take his eyes off of her as she stands in front of him in only her bra and pants, "...we can't..."  
  
"We can.". she took a step toward him, "As of my last event, I'm in retirement.  I've been good at not giving into what I want, I've been very good, and I think we should forget what we can or can't do..."  
  
He kissed her then, making her moan into his mouth as he untied her warm up pants,  slipping them down over her hips.  When they fall down around her ankles, she kicks them aside while grabbing at his shirt, until he takes the hint and pulls it up over his head.  Dropping it to the floor, he lifted her up into his arms and took her the few steps to his bed, dropping down onto it with her.  He kissed her again, as they rolled so that she was on top of him, his hands reaching around to unhook her bra.  With a flick of her hand, it was on the floor, and Sasha had sat up to kiss her once more before dropping his head down to her breasts.  
  
Payson moaned softly when she felt Sasha's mouth on the her breasts, threading her fingers through his hair, as she tipped her head back, allowing him complete access.  Sasha licked one tightly puckered nipple, before taking it between his lips, sucking gently.  Her breath hitched a little in her chest, as he scraped his teeth across the tip before turning his attention toward her other nipple.  She murmured his name, as they rolled again, this time so that she was underneath him, with him still between her thighs.  
  
He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down over her hips and thighs, tossing them in the direction of her bra, before moving down between her legs.  His breath was warm against the light dusting of curls that covered her, teasing as he slipped one finger over her clit, in a move that reminded her of that night not too long ago in the girls locker room at The Rock.  She let out a little sigh, as he circled it with the tip of his finger, before sliding it and another inside of her, where she's damp with want.  
  
Sasha watched Payson's face as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, his thumb stroking her clit.  Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.  She grew wetter with each stroke of his fingers, her legs opening to give him easier access.  He blew over her damp flesh, earning a shudder in response, he smiled before giving into the temptation he had been fighting.  
  
At the first brush of his tongue against her, Payson's eyes flew opened, unable to stop the gasp as he licked her.  Her head fell back on the pillow, as he licked her clit, using his tongue the same way he had used his finger moments ago.  She whimpered as he stroked her with his tongue, tasting her, teasing her with the tip of his tongue against her clit.  He knew she was close from the tremble in her thighs, as he rubbed the inside of her thigh with his thumb, bringing her closer with each stroke of his tongue.  She comes with a small cry, coating his tongue as he continues to stroke her with it.  He licks at her, waiting for her to calm down, before he kisses the inside of her thigh, "Just give me a minute."  
  
Payson watched him with confused eyes, as he opened up the top drawer of the bedside table, and removed a couple of condoms.  Seeing the look in her eyes, he laid them down on the nightstand, "Do you trust me, Payson?"  
  
"Yes.", she said, a little hesitant, as he stood up from the bed, slipping off his pajama bottoms.  Her breath caught in her chest when she saw him without any clothes on.  She had idea of what men looked like naked, aroused, thanks to Lauren being Lauren, more than willing to over share, but seeing one up close, a man like Sasha, was a completely different story.  She swallowed hard, wondering how in the world he was going to fit inside of her, as she watched him open one of the condoms and roll it on.  
  
"I won't hurt you.", he murmurs, as he moves back between her parted thighs, her skin smooth against his.  He kisses her, the taste of her of still on his mouth and tongue, as he wraps a hand around his cock and presses the tip against her, seeking entry.   
  
She nods her head, "I know."  
  
"Good.", he kisses her again, as he slowly moves into her, not wanting to hurt her for anything.  She tenses up when she feels the tip of his cock against her, pressing against her, wanting in.  She sniffs a little, as he rubs against her, wanting it to be as good as it could be for her, knowing he was going to be the first to have her this way.  
  
With a thrust of his hips, he's inside of her, his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries, not willing to move until she's ready.  She's wet and tight around him, untried muscles quivering against him.  He looked down at her, "Payson?"  
  
There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill on her cheeks, and she's smiling at him, "You're inside me."  
  
He lets out the breath he had been holding, afraid he had hurt her.  He smoothes a thumb over her cheek, "Are you all right?"  
  
Payson moved a little, her hips against his, nodding her head.  He kisses her, "I don't want to hurt you.", he repeats.  
  
"You won't.", she murmurs, as her body adjusted to his, "Please, Sasha?"  
  
Slowly, he begins to move, in and out, in and out.  She follows him, lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts, to take him inside.  Her body aches, but being with him feels too good to stop.  She knows she'll be different after this, that by being him, it's going to change things, but she doesn't care.  She can't bring herself to care when all she cares about it what's happening between the two of them, as he moves over her, inside of her, taking and giving.  
  
Their hands clasp together, their fingers locking on either side of her head as Sasha takes her mouth again with his, his thrusts going deep inside, as he slips one hand between them, his fingers finding her clit, making her shiver in response.  He shifted his hips, going deeper, creating the friction they both needed.  She rubbed her breasts against his chest, her legs sliding along his as she moved with him.  Soon, she began to tremble, like she did before, and with one twist of his hips, she comes, crying out in stunned pleasure as her body quivers and quakes around him.  
  
Sasha watched her face, as she came, clenching at him tightly with every pulse in her body, groaning when he lost control of his body, thrusting deeper inside of her, as he came.  
  
Payson laid underneath Sasha, his face pressed against his neck, her legs still wrapped around him, unwilling to let him go quite yet.  It might have been minutes or seconds before Sasha moved, his body still reeling as he lifted his head up to look at her, "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded her head, feeling shy all of a sudden.  He smiled, bumping her nose with his, kissing her softly, "Stay."  
  
"I told you I was going to celebrate.", she murmured, kissing him back.


End file.
